1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an active matrix substrate, an electro-optical device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In an electro-optical device such as a liquid crystal device, a configuration is widely known, in which a test circuit and a protection circuit are provided on a substrate and in which a light-shielding film is formed to prevent the entrance of light into the test circuit and the protection circuit.
For example, in a liquid crystal device disclosed in JP-A-11-338376, a test circuit is formed on one substrate, and a black matrix is formed on another substrate so as to cover the test circuit in a plan view. In a liquid crystal device disclosed in JP-A-2008-20772, a protection circuit is formed on one substrate, and a black matrix is formed on another substrate so as to cover the protection circuit. In a liquid crystal device disclosed in JP-A-2006-3920, a test circuit is formed on one substrate, and a light-shielding film is formed between the test circuit and another substrate.
Unfortunately, in the techniques disclosed in JP-A-11-338376 and JP-A-2008-20772, because the black matrix formed on one substrate shields the circuit formed on another substrate from the entrance of light, sufficient ability to shield the circuit from the entrance of light is incapable of being achieved in the case where there is a relative displacement between the pair of substrates and in the case of the entrance of light in an oblique direction, and leakage current is therefore increased in the circuit. Consequently, disadvantages of increased power consumption and defects in display are generated. In addition, such techniques are incapable of being applied to an electro-optical device, such as an organic electro luminescence (EL) device and an electrophoretic device, in which a counter substrate is not provided with a black matrix thereon.
Furthermore, with the technique disclosed in JP-A-2006-3920, although the ability to shield a circuit from the entrance of light is sufficient on a side which is provided with the light-shielding film, the entrance of light from the opposite side of the substrate is not taken in consideration at all.